<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不可撤销 by Griselda666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652210">不可撤销</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda666/pseuds/Griselda666'>Griselda666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda666/pseuds/Griselda666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于以后的魔法时代有很多私设，与原设定偏差较大。没有时间转换器和戴尔菲剧情<br/>麻瓜社会与真实世界无关<br/>清水，德哈德，蝎思蝎无差</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 冥想盆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Weasley cannot save a thing</p>
<p>    He cannot block a single ring </p>
<p>    That’s why Slytherins all sing </p>
<p>    Weasley is our king </p>
<p>    Weasley was born in a bin </p>
<p>    He always lets the Quaffle in </p>
<p>    Weasley will make sure we win </p>
<p>    Weasley is our king！！！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    斯科皮和阿不思要笑疯了，两个斯莱特林笑的像格兰芬多巨怪。他看着自己的父亲——此时此刻和自己一样大的父亲，那张和自己一模一样的脸上挂着三分得意三分憨批四分贱兮兮的笑容唱的最为起劲。他觉得当个格兰芬多巨怪都体面多了。从冥想盆里出来他们乐的倒在书房的地上还一抽一抽。</p>
<p>    “这，这不公平！要是我在学校里干这个！我爸爸会拿书房那把蛇杖揍我！用有蛇的那一头！！！”斯科皮擦擦笑出来的眼泪，“哦，虽然他还没揍过我，但我敢肯定他会揍我！”</p>
<p>    阿不思深吸两口气缓了缓，可能是罗恩舅舅的记忆，没在里面看见他爸爸。“再看看，再看看还有什么！”冷厉严苛的马尔福先生小时候这个鬼样子他爸应该好不到哪里去，好兄弟就要有福同享有爸同赏，于是他们又随便拿了一段记忆倒进去。</p>
<p>    这下他看见他爸了，虽然不太像，不过又说不上哪里不像。也正常，没有人从小到大都长一个样子。一个男孩被吊打——真正的吊打，露出苍白的腿和跟苍白俩字没什么关系的⋯⋯内裤，真正的猛士敢于长袍底下挂空挡。一个女孩在和他爸吵架，哦，他听明白了，这不是他爸爸，是他爷爷。那个女孩，是他奶奶。他的妹妹继承了她的名字。</p>
<p>    女孩愤然离去，从两个人的身体穿过。</p>
<p>    “你们谁想看看我把鼻涕精的内裤脱下来！”</p>
<p>    啊这，这不太好吧。别的不说那条内裤可够脏的。他俩一边嫌弃着一边⋯⋯盯着。大过节的，来都来了，还是孩子，人都死了，四大宽容都占全了，不看白不看。不过他俩还没看到限制级的画面记忆就结束了。是他爸也没看还是他爸藏到更深的地方他就不知道了。他倾向于前者，毕竟如果是后者那也太变态了。</p>
<p>    “我爷爷要是还在，我肯定不担心我爸揍我，我爷爷绝对会拦着他的。”阿不思说，刚开始他和斯科难得的恶作剧偷摸进了他爸书房打开了暗格还忐忑不安。后来看了这群扣分大户神仙操作觉得他俩简直人间天使。</p>
<p>    “原来那是你爷爷，我说怎么不太像。还好不是你爸爸，要是你爸爸我觉得八成他得吊打我爸爸……不过那个男孩是谁？”</p>
<p>    “我猜是斯内普，西弗勒斯•斯内普。咱们前校长，爷爷和他关系不好。”</p>
<p>    ……这是关系不好的问题吗？这是不共戴天的问题啊！斯科皮暗搓搓地想。“哦，梅林，完了，我觉得我不敢看他的画像了。不过，要是你爸爸真的揍你可真的没有人拦着他，咱们赶紧把东西收回去吧。”</p>
<p>    “没事，他发现了也会以为是詹姆做的，对了，詹姆也是爷爷的名字，你看他继承的多完美⋯⋯梅林的袜子啊，我忽然有点不想叫西弗勒斯。”</p>
<p>    阿不思虽然这么说着可还是小心地把现场完美还原，连小小的倾斜角度都一模一样。“这是什么？”他拿起了冥想盆旁边一个密封的水晶盒，盒底铺着白色的绒布，上面静静地躺着一根魔杖。那根魔杖大概有十英寸，非常漂亮，保养的很精细，没有一点划痕或指印，从头到脚光泽明丽。</p>
<p>    “什么？”斯科皮接过阿不思手里的盒子，顿时感到一股小小的，熟悉的热流涌遍全身，盒里的魔杖散发出一阵柔和的月亮般的银光。斯科皮吓了一跳，小心翼翼地把盒子放回去。</p>
<p>    “毫无疑问，是一根魔杖⋯⋯但是好奇怪，你碰到它有什么异常的感觉吗？”</p>
<p>    阿不思摇摇头。</p>
<p>    “可能是它上面施了咒不能你们家以外的人碰？”斯科皮想想还是感觉不对，魔杖看上去并不是想伤害他。“总之，我们先出去吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    斯莱特林不想被人知道的事就是能神不知鬼不觉。很久一段时间哈利都没发现他的书房被动过了。但是那根魔杖阿不思还是有点在意，毕竟暗格藏冥想盆可以理解，魔杖代表了什么呢？可能是某一个在战争中逝去的战友留下的，但为什么没有和它的主人一起下葬？可他总不能去问爸爸，虽然不是真的会揍他，但是挨顿骂也划不来——不要指望斯莱特林做亏本买卖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    那时，阿不思即将五年级。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 走私案</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    法律执行司接到一个案件，翻倒巷查获一批走私的幽灵龙晶，成色普通。来源地似乎是在中亚。要不是白纸黑字地摆在哈利面前他简直不敢相信都他妈2022年了走进新世纪20多年还有人干走私常规商品这种挣扎在温饱线上的情怀犯罪行为，什么叫打工是不可能打工的啊，为了不打工什么事都干得出来。的确，伏地魔期间各国魔法界人人自危了一阵，当时入境审查壁垒森严，走私一度成为当时法律执行司案件大户。但很快就重新放开，如今国际魔法贸易非常成熟。你倒腾点上面不让卖的也行——我的天，幽灵龙晶！这玩意的确珍稀，但又不难买。除非你真的便宜……好吧，希望你赚的钱够你路费。</p><p>    刑侦部和交通司的报告很快就交上来，结合陌生的魔法波动分析和门钥匙使用情况初步判定这个笨贼目前的踪迹在伦敦。经排查，最后一次类似魔法波动出现在圣芒戈附近——不过只是一种可能性。因为据国际魔法合作司登记，当天有一批来自南意大利的高级治疗师前往圣芒戈进行学术交流，一片乱七八糟的陌生魔力里出现误判也很常见。不过抱着碰运气的心理，哈利还是前往报告中指示的地点。</p><p>    这个——看似白送KPI的走私犯实际上比想象中狡猾一点。不过问题不大，傲罗部配备了新东西，便携式魔法探测仪。对照报告里的魔法波动基本上可以确定贼的大致方位。不过这个东西拿来探测麻瓜界的巫师还好，魔法中心区、尤其是今天有一批陌生巫师入境，眼花缭乱的波动简直视觉灾难。不过有这个已经很好了，想想如果伏地魔时代有这玩意，邓布利多怕是得给他准备四百多块真的能复活的复活石。大约半小时左右，视野中出现了一个面生的、行色匆匆又左瞟右瞟、穿着诡异的泛白灰风衣的人，几乎是顿时引起傲罗本能的注意力。哈利立刻用了一个幻身咒跟上去。那个人像是刚从什么地方出来，佝偻着身体手一直在风衣大袋上放着。哈利谨慎地保持距离。</p><p>    那个人在兜圈，想必有些反跟踪的意识。跟了近二十分钟，他左拐右拐地进了一条巷子。脚步渐渐变得比最初慢了一些。以哈利的经验来看，这是准备幻影移形或是门钥匙转移的前兆。他当机立断地拉近了些距离，电光石火间解除幻身咒的同时魔杖对准了那个人念下咒语。</p><p>    “昏昏倒地”</p><p>    咒语击中了眼前的人，与此同时他听到似乎有急匆匆的一点声音，但被风声和幻影移形的爆裂声撕扯，凌乱地听不清。后背被撞了一下，他一个踉跄。他稳住自己回头看见消散的光和一个惊慌失措跑走的人，矮墩墩的身体抖的像个灌满水摔在地上的气球。</p><p>    哈利觉得自己的呼吸和心脏似乎一并停止了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 八年级</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “我叫马尔福，德拉科•马尔福。”<br/>    “我叫哈利，哈利•波特。”<br/>    他在一年级的火车上，握住那只幼小的手，然后会怎么样呢？他会和他分享滋滋蜂蜜糖，比比多味豆，会成为他的第一个朋友。<br/>    二年级的他们会并肩在魁地奇球场上飞翔，交换着骑他崭新的光轮2001；三年级他会坐在巴克比克背上向他伸出手，他会闻到雾露，云霭，和他淡淡香水味的身体；四年级他会为他偷斯内普的腮囊草，而他将青白如同溺亡的他抱住浮出湖底；五年级他们会去有求必应屋，他的守护神或许会是北极狐?尖尖的脸和他很像的小东西；六年级的盥洗室，天文塔，他会选择相信他，并且告诉他，希望可以阻止他的泪水与堕落；七年级，当他被抓到马尔福庄园，他怕得冰灰色瞳孔抖得像涟漪里的月亮，但说出来的却是。<br/>    “我不能确定，他的脸怎么了？”<br/>    梦境苏醒的标志就是和现实重合。所以，事情不是这样的。</p><p>    八年级返校的斯莱特林很少，桌上空出很长一块。迎新宴教师们搬到了斯莱特林长桌用餐，以表明立场一视同仁避免以后新的校园霸凌。哈利有一下没一下地捣着面前的香草煎三文鱼，一声巨响让他把叉子扔了出去。<br/>    “哈利！”<br/>    “罗恩，我要聋了。”哈利生无可恋地看着自己的好友，“我已经戴上眼镜了，拜托不要让我再戴助听器。”<br/>    “嘿，那你就该知道，我和敏叫了你有整整一分钟！你怎么了兄弟？”他顺着哈利的视线看见斯莱特林长桌，没有恶心人的白鼬、狮子狗和傻大个，哦豁完美。“你看到什么了吗？”<br/>   就是因为什么也没看见。哈利低头看见被自己戳成橘皮泥巴的食物失去了所有胃口。“没有，我不太饿。”</p><p>    哈利上一次见德拉科是在威森加摩，他出席了他们一家的庭审，以证人的身份，在他的力争下马尔福家被脱罪。而后在魔法部被德拉科叫住，他结结巴巴地代表他们家向哈利表示感谢，灰色的眼睛和肤色一同黯淡着，经历了许久的担忧与疲惫活像是坟墓里爬出来的人。<br/>    “我只是说出了事实。你的确是没有指认我，你的母亲也当面欺骗了伏地魔。替我谢谢她，马尔福。”哈利盯着他，寻找着他的眼睛。但他只是全程都低着头。“霍格沃茨见，我是说……嗯，八年级，说起来糟糕的一年终于过去了。到时我把你的魔杖还给你，我今天忘记了。”<br/>    德拉科终于抬起眼睛看着他，“再见。”他许久才拖腔拖调慢吞吞地说。“魔杖不需要还给我，留着它，或者扔了它，随你吧。”</p><p>    霍格沃茨开学后他才明白他在说什么。礼堂里没有见到马尔福，魔药课魔咒课草药课黑魔法防御课他同样没有出现。一周以后哈利忍不住敲了校长室的门，在邓布利多和斯内普的目光中问了麦格那个问题，而后得到了让他的心沉进湖底的答案。<br/>    “小马尔福先生？他已经去德姆斯特朗了。”</p><p>    这就对了，这就对了！<br/>    他还对他的行为有什么不切实际的幻想呢？这才是他不是吗，遇到事情只会逃避，把脑子扎到沙子里的懦夫！<br/>    他对他有什么误解，凭什么认为他会顺应他的期待？<br/>    虽然他从未如此期待他会大摇大摆地在路上拦住他，喷洒他恶毒又幼稚的挑衅，期待他会在斯拉格霍恩的魔药课上侮辱他的巨怪脑袋里面装的都是垃圾，期待他嘲笑他的发型他的眼镜他拥有的不拥有的一切。虽然他如今的处境更大可能是避着所有人夹着尾巴。但他会保护他，他既然能在威森加摩保护他，就能在霍格沃茨保护他。<br/>    为什么？又从何而起？隐秘的种子扎根血肉，像乌姆里奇留在他手上的血痕一样铭刻于心。他绝望地发现他爱他。救世主爱食死徒，救世主着渴望别人的信徒。<br/>    但食死徒不想得到救世主的救赎，他显而易见地讨厌救世主。</p><p>    一年后哈利仍旧没有马尔福的任何消息，他们家都沉寂了下去，低调得好像没存在过。他工作了一段时间后才听说他如今在大洋彼岸，申请了伊法魔尼的学术交流。后来又听说因为魔药方面的显著天赋被聘为客座教授，尽管不知道是真是假，但能确定的是年少的无望种子永远没有机会发芽。而路还很长——他和金妮约会、结婚，工作与家庭填满了他的生活，平淡而幸福着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 圣诞节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    每年孩子的生日宴或是节日哈利和金妮都会给德拉科夫妇写邀请信，在他俩震惊地得知阿不思在霍格沃茨好的能穿一条裤子的是死对头的儿子斯科皮以后。但他从来没有赴约，只是回一封措辞极其书面的致歉信，理由无非是照顾利亚，或是陪父母之类的。但他偶尔会允许斯科皮前来，阿不思快乐的心情就会持续好几天。<br/>    斯科皮甚至在阿不思的生日去过一次重建后的陋居，韦斯莱一家接待他的表情诡异上下打量，他长得和他爸爸小时候实在是太像了（哦，他爷爷小时候也这样子——亚瑟说），唯一的区别就是他发尾遗传自母亲微微带卷，而且柔顺地垂下来，不像他爸爸那样梳的油光水滑。他们全家过去给韦斯莱们的印象只能用心理阴影四个字来形容。但很快啊，仅仅聊了几句天后他就遭到了比哈利第一次去韦斯莱家更热情的对待，可能待遇还要好一点，因为芙蓉和多米尼克吻了他的脸颊，两边各一下。罗丝和他说话始终是冷嘲热讽的语气，但嘴角向上扬着。唯一明显地表示出不友好的反倒是阿不思，他脸都绿了。<br/>    “你就在那里傻坐着等吃饭吗，外面的花园里都是地精，你就当没看见一样？”<br/>    “那⋯⋯那要怎么弄，抓住它们吗？”斯科皮疑惑地瞪大了眼睛，眉毛微微蹙起，“这个东西怎么抓？”<br/>    “很简单的。”金妮大致地说了一下，斯科皮礼貌地谢过了她，随后回头看向阿不思，“听起来挺有趣，走吧，阿尔。”<br/>    “我有说要去吗，你自己去抓，我⋯⋯喂！”<br/>    斯科皮没打算废话，一把抓住阿不思的肩膀把他带出去，赫敏忍俊不禁。</p><p>    上一年圣诞节韦斯莱家只有罗恩一家留下了，其余人应德拉库尔家的邀请前往法国。哈利照例给德拉科写了邀请函，他的回信他拆都不想拆，那些客套话他都能背下来。果不其然，但好在这次他允许斯科皮前来，可能是利亚不在了希望他热闹一点。<br/>    斯科皮送阿不思的圣诞礼物是家里的一些古藏魔药书抄本，他亲手抄的，包括上面的插图都精心绘制下来。阿不思从父亲那里得到了活点地图，隐形衣已经给了詹姆。他倒是无所谓，他并不喜欢夜游，斯科也不喜欢，但他是级长。所以他打算等斯科皮过生日送他这个，这样他就不用宵禁出去夜巡，躺床上看看地图就行了。<br/>    下午孩子们待在起居室里玩游戏，韦斯莱笑话商店的年度热销产品，承包了全年三分之一的流水，名为“不可撤销”的新型巫师棋牌。在棋盘中移动后会随机进入一个相当真实的魔法场景，孩子们需要挑选一张手中的道具牌，期间有可能受到其他人的干扰。叠加效果后是危机四伏但死里逃生，还是一手好牌急转直下瞬间出局，每种不同的组合效果都不同，生效会爆出相当真实的噼啪声、烟雾或者臭鸡蛋味的粘液等。更有趣的是可以抽到马人、人鱼、幽灵、僵尸等不同身份（马人玩家这一局可使用占卜能力，幽灵在这一局里可以穿越场景）。相同的牌在不同身份上也会起到不同效果，最后出局即游戏胜利者。</p><p>    “克利切！”罗丝最后一个从棋盘里出来，她是胜利者，但是显然并不开心，因为她脸上沾满了泥巴。“给我清理一新。”他们还未成年，都不能用魔法，祖安老精灵骂骂咧咧地给她弄干净。<br/>    “你怎么出局那么早，斯科，我以为你的牌不错。”<br/>    “我抽到的是镜子屋，但是有人对我用了熄灯器，我手上没有光荣之手牌，所以我只好用爆炸牌照明。”<br/>    “爆⋯⋯爆炸牌？照明？”詹姆嘴角抽了一下，和阿不思的谨慎与敏感不同，这个斯莱特林有时候头铁起来真的让人想撬开脑袋看看里面装的什么东西。“然后呢？哦，不用说了，然后镜子炸了，你判定出局了。”<br/>    “Yep。”<br/>    “那你作死活该，我死的好冤，我抽到的是沉船遗骸，刚好我手里有一张泡头牌！结果判定我头太大被大头鲛攻击出局！！！梅林的霹雳内裤！这都什么阴间东西！！！”詹姆抓着头发，在周围人幸灾乐祸地脑补他大头的笑声里大叫。“这个游戏根本就不能按常识，总能有点什么匪夷所思把事情搞的一团糟，你是对的马尔福，还不如怎么爽怎么来！”<br/>    “我也觉得。”罗丝阴沉着脸，“而且我现在觉得一身泥巴味不爽透了，这么好的天气，为什么我们不去打魁地奇？”<br/>    “我不去！”斯科皮和阿不思异口同声地说。<br/>    罗丝皱着眉头看他们：“哦，拜托，只是个家庭魁地奇，别像个胆小鬼一样，好吗？”<br/>    他们多多少少知道些关于哈利和德拉科的对决，奇妙的是曾经两个学院最优秀的找球手的儿子对这项运动不约而同地敬而远之。斯科皮不知道为什么忽然申请参加过一阵训练，后来更不知道为什么坚持退出了。罗丝觉得其实他飞的不错，也对他做出这样的决定充满了不解。<br/>    “罗丝，我们扫帚不够。”阿不思说，“就继续玩牌吧，你不想看看詹姆的头多大吗？”<br/>    “我怎么知道你是不是想看我满脸泥巴？”罗丝翻了个白眼。“你爸爸那里不是还有一把火弩箭？马尔福自己也有扫帚吧，飞路过来可以吗？”<br/>    “我没有，我家只有一把我爸爸的光轮2001。”斯科皮在罗丝投来的惊异目光里露出一个傻兮兮的笑容，“爸爸说过给我买逐光彗，但我不参加球队，用不到这个。”<br/>    那确实没办法了，毕竟现在霍格沃茨的训练扫帚都是火弩箭四代，光轮系列简直时代的眼泪。不过不久孩子们就被叫去厨房帮忙或是布置餐桌，期待一次丰盛的晚餐。斯科皮坐在离哈利不远不近的地方，他吃饭的样子也像极了他爸爸，大约是如出一辙的贵族教育培养出来的优雅。他喝黄油啤酒后会抿一下嘴唇的动作哈利总觉得他下一秒就会一脸坏笑地看着他。<br/>    “波特！你真的吓的昏过去了吗？”</p><p>    哈利摇摇头，觉得自己火焰威士忌喝多了，而后他目瞪口呆地看着金妮迅速把他快要喝干了的杯子满上，用自己的杯子碰了下他的，俏皮地眨了下眼一饮而尽。哈利随之喝干了自己的，呼出一口热气，外面下起了大雪，覆盖了白茫茫的一片地，像是时光砂轮刨掉的人生碎屑，时间真是个神奇的东西。他看着斯科皮和阿不思，也许所有的遗憾都会以另一种最好的方式弥补。<br/>    晚饭后大家围坐在起居室的圣诞树旁玩游戏，詹姆莉莉雨果玩噼啪爆炸牌，而阿不思斯科皮和罗丝下巫师棋——一个非常诡异的玩法，阿不思和斯科皮一起执黑棋，而罗丝执白棋，他们极少交谈，一人一步安静又自然地下着。罗恩赫敏和哈利金妮一边讲自己工作中的奇葩事件一边看着玩的开心的孩子们。每个人脸上都红通通，因为火焰威士忌，黄油啤酒和温暖的壁炉。收音机传来了当红女巫歌手普莉西卡的新歌“普莉西卡的圣诞”，这首歌赶在圣诞节的前一周发行，这一周巫师界的大街小巷都飘荡着这首欢快的歌。<br/>    普莉西卡的歌声空灵而活泼，点燃了空间里所有名为“气氛”的东西。孩子们和大人们跟着收音机轻轻哼唱，最后越来越大声直到旋律结束。人人都沉浸在名为“圣诞”的最广袤最神奇的魔法世界里，这个世界里人们除了快乐什么都不拥有，除了笑容不会露出其余的表情。<br/>    “啊，我真是怀念。”罗恩盯着窗外羽毛一样的雪片飘荡轻轻叹了一口气：“好像又回到了我们小的时候，在霍格沃茨我们也曾这样唱校歌。”<br/>    “如果回到那时候我想我会用这个旋律来唱霍格沃茨校歌。”金妮露出向往的微笑，“想想看，圣诞啊，圣诞啊，人人像爱普莉西卡一样爱它。霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，请教给我们知识。”<br/>    罗恩赫敏和哈利顺着她的旋律轻声接下去。“无论我们是谢顶的老人，还是跌伤膝盖的孩子……你们只要尽全力，其它的交给我们自己，我们将努力学习，直到化为粪土。”<br/>    孩子们停下了手里的游戏看着他们，仿佛看到了这轻柔的歌声的实体，这一刻时间的沙漏悄然停转，他们与他们灿烂过的青春间并不存在年龄界限。<br/>    “嘿，哥们！”罗恩大笑着拍了拍哈利的后背，“唱的不错！话说毕业以后就再没听过你唱歌，要不再来一首？来嘛，别放过这个机会，享受圣诞！”<br/>    “你确定？”哈利看了一眼罗恩露出了一个不那么格兰芬多的笑，“既然你这么说，那给你回忆回忆这个。”说着他喝干了杯子里的酒，清了清嗓子大声唱起来，像在魁地奇球场上那样。<br/>    Weasley is our king <br/>    Weasley is our king <br/>    He didn’t let the Quaffle in <br/>    Weasley is our king <br/>    Weasley can save anything<br/>    He never leaves a single ring <br/>    That’s why Gryffindors all sing <br/>    Weasley is our king！！！</p><p>    金妮和赫敏哈哈大笑，罗恩从脖子到头发都红得像被火焰威士忌烧着了。斯科皮和阿不思显然想到了同样的场景，他们一开腔就低头一只手在桌子下面紧紧攥着对方的手生怕自己控制不住笑出鹅叫被人看出他们动了不该动的东西。詹姆吹了声口哨一跃而起：“太酷了！罗丝，我要学会这个，以后你去打比赛我就让全格兰芬多给你唱。”莉莉和雨果看热闹不嫌事大地鼓掌表示这是个好主意。罗丝尖叫着说你们饶了我吧！<br/>    “不对！”詹姆大声说，“罗丝，你是追球手，我们得把歌词改成She always lets the Quaffle in”<br/>    你别说还真有这个，斯科皮和阿不思快忍不住了，只好干咳几声盖住笑。但显然想补刀的不止他们两个，因为哈利说，“其实这首歌还有另外一个版本——”<br/>    “哦！打住吧兄弟！我那时候每次比赛都听整整一场，简直就是精神污染！”<br/>    “是的，但你赢了，你超棒的。”赫敏说，“那一年格兰芬多的学院杯真不容易。”我们都快被扣成负的了。她看了一眼罪魁祸首的儿子，对他们居然一起度过了一个温馨而愉悦的圣诞产生一种奇妙感。<br/>    “是啊，话说我给格兰芬多也做出了不少贡献嘛，我还记得我下赢了巫师棋也加过五十分。”<br/>    “什么？这不公平！”这次换罗丝着急了，“巫师棋也能加分，那我也会下这个。”罗丝说的没错，她继承了赫敏的头脑和罗恩的巫师棋天赋，小小年纪已经可以成为罗恩的劲敌了。<br/>    “我们也会啊。”阿不思笑够了把头抬起来，“你看，这一盘现在优势还是我们这边的。”<br/>    “你们人多！”<br/>    “人多才难呢，我看要是格兰芬多能加五十，斯莱特林就能加一百，我们一人五十。”<br/>    “比人数，我们这边还有詹姆，莉莉和雨果，加两百。”<br/>    “我们二打四，怎么不得一人两百？”<br/>    “那我们六百！”<br/>    “我们八百！”<br/>    “一千！”<br/>    ……<br/>    ⋯⋯<br/>    莉莉和雨果也加入，七嘴八舌地吵，虽然斯莱特林人不多，奈何嘴快，吹又不上税，加就完事了，带慈善家们已经离谱到四个沙漏加一起都不够，赫敏他们笑得蹲在地上了。直到开始以万为单位的超级加倍被一阵门铃声打断。哈利走过去打开门，德拉科站在门口，深色的外套衬得他脸色苍白像随时融进风雪，长发在脑后松松束起，鬓边垂下的发丝使脸部线条难得的柔和。也许是避雨咒的缘故他一尘不染，但冽冽的寒意还是由内而外从他的骨架深处渗出来。哈利打了个寒噤竟有些结结巴巴，“晚、晚上好。”<br/>    “晚上好。”德拉科并没有进门，对着他挑起嘴唇露出一个微笑，点点头算是打招呼，“我来接斯科，多谢照顾。”<br/>    “下次你可以飞路过来的，或者让斯科皮在这里过夜也可以，毕竟挺晚了，外面也够冷的，嗯……圣诞快乐，德拉科。”<br/>    “圣诞快乐，显然，你们相处的还算愉快。”<br/>    不，不够，还应该说点什么，比如我真心希望下次圣诞你可以来？毕竟孩子的关系在这里他们应该算得上半个朋友。不过他没有得到这个机会，斯科皮认真的感谢和道别打断了他，然后德拉科带着斯科皮幻影移形。哈利关门的动作缓慢，门廊覆雪中突兀的深深脚印吸引了他的视线，就好像德拉科在门口站了许久。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 审判庭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    哈利早已不是第一次来威森加摩，事实上这里的事务也归他签字，他几乎得每天都来，除非不上班。但这是他此生最不想踏入这里的时刻，暗色围成圆环的座椅像一张冰凉的血盆大口，将他从连续几日的酒精浸泡的恍恍惚惚中摔出来。<br/>    “被告阿布纳·鲁迪。”质询者拖着长调，声音严肃。<br/>    那个胖墩墩的矮男人被锁链束在被告席的凳子上，只是听见审判长叫了他的名字他就开始发抖了，扁脸抽成一团，畏畏缩缩的活像只泡在马桶里的鼻涕虫。<br/>    “对被告的指控如下，被告涉嫌使用三大不可饶恕咒之阿瓦达索命咒对魔法法律执行司司长兼傲罗部部长进行谋杀，并致在场一人死亡。”<br/>     “不！不！长官，我，我不敢，我从未想过谋杀傲罗！我不敢的。”如果说那天他是个装满水的气球，那么今天活像有人扎破了他，他边哭边结结巴巴地为自己进行辩解，眼泪鼻涕顺着下巴躺下来，连恐惧都是那样蠢笨，    “是，是莱森特，尊敬的审判长，我发誓，我不是想谋杀傲罗，是莱森特，都是他的错……”<br/>    “咳——”质询者打断了他断断续续的哭嗝，“是了，是了，扎卡里·莱森特，你得感谢他，没有他我们还不能那么快地抓到你。”质询者抬起锐利的眼睛刻薄地瞄了他一眼，”他被司长当场击昏，并收监阿兹卡班，罪名是一起盗窃案，圣芒戈的一批鹦嘴双尾鲵骨，及之前多起走私案。讲清楚点，这个人与这次谋杀案有关？他是策划者，还是参与者？”<br/>    “我们是一起的。”矮胖男人响亮地抽噎一声：“您不知道，他……他，他每次都只是让我走远，滚开，找一个、阴沟里的老鼠一样的放风位置，卖东西也是，从不当着我面。我们做了那么多笔，他却只给我一点点钱，这不公平，先生……”<br/>    “那天从医院出来，我就知道他搞到了好东西，我就知道——知道他想独吞！我，我一时糊涂……”<br/>    质询者点点头。“所以，你就想杀了他。”<br/>    “是……是的，长官，我的魔杖是对他发射咒语的，但是我不、不知道，忽然在我们之间出现了……”男人猛地跪在地上，带动铁链哗哗作响：“请您宽恕，我遭遇了不公平的对待！对不对？我不敢谋杀傲罗，我不敢的……呜——”</p><p>    只是个分赃不均的笨贼内讧，男人难听的哭叫和蠢笨的辩解在威森加摩环形建筑间回荡，像极了那个无能又愚蠢却成功使他家破人亡的小矮星彼得，哈利只觉得像一千只骚扰虻钻进脑子里一般嗡嗡作响。他的耳朵旁有尖叫有哭泣，也有嘭嘭的幻影移形爆裂声，像要把他的鼓膜敲破。他什么也听不清了，或许是肺部不肯再向上供氧，或许心脏联结血液一同冰冻，他整个人僵在原地，冽冽的寒意由内而外地从他的骨架深处渗出来。<br/>    他从未如此恐惧，克制不住自己的颤抖，也克制不住自己的恨意。他难以面对那个矮胖男人，怕自己冲过去当场将他活活扼死，也不敢面对身后能将他活活扼死的几道目光。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 德拉科</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    德拉科在噩梦中惊醒，梦里纳吉尼用它带着血的信子舔舐他的黑魔标记。他刚刚杀了人，满手是血，那不是阿瓦达索命，它不会留下任何痕迹。他的梦里他的黑魔标记慢慢扩散，从手臂延展到身体，最终他融进它，他是黑色，他是骷髅，他也是骷髅吐出的蛇。骷髅的他张开咔咔作响的下颌，焦黑的牙齿嵌进尸体的喉咙。<br/>    他的后背已经湿透了，这里好冷，是呵出的气都会结冰的德姆斯特朗。但他是安全的，这里没有人认识他，没有人恨他——毕竟连前校长都是食死徒，没人会在意这个。他说服着自己，让自己慢慢放松，右手却无意识地搓揉这个褪色的标记直到小臂肿痛泛红。<br/>    冷总是好的，总比温暖强，温暖对于他来讲如同有求必应屋的厉火一样可怕。更可怕的是他还会梦见它，梦见吞噬着他的火舌与将他拉出生天的沾满汗水却依旧有力的手，那会让他产生错觉，仿佛在那个世界里他还有渴望。<br/>    渴望是可怕的，渴望是罪恶的。他曾渴望光，却在暗的世界也摇摇欲坠，曾渴望巅峰，却看着整个家庭滑落低谷，渴望并驾齐驱却从未从他手上抓住金色飞贼。<br/>    渴望一个吻，但唯一该吻他的不是救世主，是只倒霉的摄魂怪。<br/>    渴望<br/>    救世主。<br/>    圣人波特。<br/>    ⋯⋯哈利</p><p>    显而易见的，他做错了太多，他们的关系完全可以划进糟糕那一栏。哈利恨他恨到曾经想要杀了他。虽然最后还是救了他，而且没有把他送进阿兹卡班，圣人波特的仁慈与怜悯。所以，哦，别那么脆弱，你是个马尔福，这境况已经比你预料到最糟糕的好太多太多了，至少你是自由的，还有很长很长的人生可以选择。你已经很幸运了，你不能太贪心。你不能。<br/>    德拉科闭紧了眼睛。<br/>    <br/>    是的，选择，多么有诱惑力的词。最后他也这么做了，以一种他也说不清是赎罪还是逃避的心态。他选择了申请伊法魔尼学术交流，选择了普克奇——确切地说是普克奇选择了他。他将成为一名医者，当普克奇向他扬起弓箭，似乎在箭尖看到了光，这是从未设想的道路。意外的是卢修斯和纳西莎对他的决定没有发表任何意见，或许是经过那次战争他们对他的要求已经直线下降到活着就行了。<br/>    德拉科奇迹地在普克奇获得治愈的力量，他开始进行偏重治疗的魔药研究，并顺利发表几篇还不错的成果，被聘伊法魔尼客座教授。随后他重新遇见当时还在国际魔法合作司任职的阿斯托利亚。但随后下一个挫折接踵而至，婚后不久她的诅咒忽然开始发作，但这次他决定面对。他们回到了英国，她不再能工作，他凭借伊法魔尼的推荐信入职圣芒戈任药剂师。<br/>时间是最好的良药，没有抚不平的悸动，没有过不去的劫难。年少的隐秘，像父母曾不肯买给他的小物件一样被忘却，磨损、尘封至看不清面容。这样对所有人都好。他想，一切都结束了。</p><p>    尽管利亚不在了，但她留下了斯科皮。德拉科对斯科皮的教育算得上严格，或许不是一个慈爱的父亲，好在斯科皮真的很乖，乖到他甚至有些担心会不会太过傻白甜，毕竟当他看见阿不思的时候那笑的可太蠢了。——梅林！说出去谁能信，他的儿子！和波特的儿子不但都在斯莱特林，而且好的像异父异母的亲兄弟。他怀疑特里劳妮当年要是看到这场面能直接把水晶球砸了金盆洗手。虽然他总觉得两个孩子的关系不是那么简单，可是他仔细观察斯科皮时却又发现不了任何端倪。不知道阿不思那边什么情况，不过以波特那巨怪脑袋能发现点什么才怪。算了，有朋友终归是一件好事，如果可以成为恋人也是。孩子的事，顺其自然总好过遗憾。<br/>    阿斯托利亚走后卢修斯和纳西莎从西庄园搬回主庄园。他们达成共识，重新翻修了建筑。增加落地窗，拓建露台，新修空中花园、湖心亭与廊桥，花圃内引进了新的魔法花卉，甚至再度养起孔雀。内部装饰融入大面积象牙白与米色的元素，进口一些西西里风格挂毯。覆盖一部分昂贵原木与石料的阴沉冰冷。虽然他们比起原本的严肃庄重真欣赏不来这个，但起码认同更亲和的环境与大面积的采光有利于早年失去母亲的孩子身心健康。<br/>    德拉科如今的生活比他想象的要顺利，麻瓜界的几次大水漫灌使得纯种巫师与麻种巫师的矛盾重新显现出来，有纯种巫师认为他们用撤硕里的纸换走了他们的真金白银。虚无主义与新纯血势力复辟，这至少使得他已暗淡下去的黑魔标记与曾经的立场不再作为一个泾渭分明的标签。他在几年前提升为药剂师主任，不意外的话会参加下一届的院长竞选。马尔福家虽然不像卢修斯的全盛时期那般位高权重烈火烹油，但一切都走向了正轨并往好的方面发展，他会交给斯科皮一个全新的家族，一切都充满希望。</p><p>    这一天圣芒戈接见了一批来自南意大利的高级治疗师，德拉科作为主要接待人物出席。他个人是非常喜欢这种活动，学者间交流真知灼见，大多数时候会给彼此带来工作上的新启发。例如曾经采纳美国来的治疗师的经验，引进了一批魔法和麻瓜科技结合的半自动反应釜，它会在准确的时间加入设定好的材料自动搅拌。这可太他妈的方便了，要知道医院消耗量巨大的常规魔药也就那几种。德拉科坚信哪怕是斯内普那种魔药狂人都受不了天天对着一锅同样的东西没完没了地搅搅搅搅搅，相比之下看着斐尼甘和隆巴顿那种蠢货炸坩埚都有意思的多。——哦，现在他得客气点了，因为后者是他儿子的草药学教授。不过问题不大，他想，不是魔药学教授就行。<br/>    会议结束后照例是接待宴，负责团队安排在圣芒戈旁边，十分钟左右路程的威兹宴客厅，档次不错。他回到办公室在更衣室里换下制服长袍，穿上适宜的正装。今天的琴酒是好东西，据说是藏品，原料复杂精致，因此它曼妙而令人意外的顺滑，而显然得到了在场所有人的青睐……与吐槽，感叹缩减了搅魔药的实习生果然圣芒戈有钱多了。就这样工作的厚重与宴会的轻松，跳跃的融合中带来了适宜的交流环境。总之安排还算成功，以至于到了结束的时候，德拉科才发觉不知不觉间天色近晚。<br/>    哦，糟糕，已经有了些微微醉意，德拉科才发现他的魔杖落在制服口袋里。圣芒戈的幻影移形点还挺远的，他不打算回去拿了，等会就用袖扣的门钥匙回家，洗澡睡觉第二天飞路上班，安排的明明白白。他出了大门后向后拐进了宴会厅背后的巷子里找个没人的地方，这一片也有麻瓜生活，麻瓜看到人原地消失还是一件麻烦事，他不想惊动魔法部。<br/>    他听到了有人念出索命咒的声音，甫地一身冷汗，这个埋藏在他恐惧深处的咒语许久未曾听过。前方侧面忽然钻出一个矮胖男人，背对着他，杖尖冒出绿光，与此同时绿光的前方有什么显现，是解除了的幻身咒。<br/>    乱糟糟的黑色头发<br/>    ——不！<br/>    由于多年的傲罗经历已经肌肉相当漂亮的身材<br/>    ——不！不！<br/>    不论什么时间什么境况德拉科永远认得出眼前的这个人，尽管他也背对着他，尽管他已经很久没有梦见过他，自从离开霍格沃茨以后。但他像被刻进他的灵魂里，不再需要多余的事情来铭记。连他自己都意识不到，理性无法在半秒不到的世界容身，身体本能第一次如此短的时间内无杖幻影移形。<br/>    这个世界同样容不下传达与凝望，感官在时间限制下迟钝而无所作为。尽管声带发出他的名字，却被风声和幻影移形的爆裂声撕扯成凌乱的碎片。他后背撞上他的，绿光没入了自己的胸口，带走了所有的亮光与温度。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 寻迹者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>    德拉科的葬礼在庄园举行，庄园中的墓园埋葬了世世代代的马尔福。吊唁的人像雕塑一样沉默地站着，时不时地爆出一两声抽泣——大多数来自斯莱特林的老同学，确切地说是潘西。几十年不见他们的样貌都变了许多。纳西莎中途就支撑不住被达芙妮扶回起居室照顾。哈利和阿不思站在最外层的地方，给他们寄丧事请柬的是斯科皮，自然不会是卢修斯，卢修斯只会当场掐死他。<br/>    但他什么也没做，这个老人实在没有力气做多余的事了。葬礼进行到尾声的时候他连克制的力量都消逝，放任自己陷入垮塌，崩溃。哈利站在原地，头重脚轻抖得越来越厉害，他从未听到过一个人可以发出那样的哭声，像是一口老旧的破风箱，每拉一下似乎会从空洞的呜鸣声吐出一滩浑浊的血水，那种恐惧像在他面前用钻心咒活活折磨死一个人。哈利的身体在结冰，漆黑的冰雪覆盖了他的视线，他下一秒就要栽倒。<br/>    “波特先生？哈利！哈利！”<br/>    一只有力的手握住肩膀稳住了他的身体。是斯科皮，他的眼眶还红肿，眼圈带着淡淡的乌青，尖尖的小脸连唇色都是苍白的，已经过长的刘海拨到耳后，如此脆弱但被泪水割裂的星灰色眼睛仍旧明亮，带着孩子的坚强。<br/>    真的很像，真的很像。他长久以来看见他是怎样的心情？他也曾用这样的眼神看过他吗？哈利膝盖一软几乎要跪倒在这个孩子面前，最终却只是握紧了他的手，声音干哑而颤抖。<br/>    “斯科皮，我真的，真的很抱歉，我知道我做什么都无济于事，我永远亏欠你和德拉科，你理应恨我。我带着我十足的诚意道歉，请你告诉我，我需要做些什么，可以给你带来一点点的弥补？”<br/>    “我不会恨你，哈利。”斯科皮平静地看着他的眼睛，“爸爸希望你好好生活，为此他做出他的选择。他是我的爸爸，我尊重也支持他的选择。而且我们一直都会是朋友，对不对？”<br/>    哈利盯着脚下的泥土，好好生活，怎么样好好生活，他的生活已经一团糟，没有什么比做到这四个字更困难了。</p><p>    哈利休了很长很长的假。他去了趟霍格沃茨，他在禁林里漫无目的地乱撞，一遍遍地念着飞来咒，那块二十几年前就丢了的复活石毫不意外地找不到。当他还在学校时，德拉科总是能精准地堵到他，自大的，张扬的，破碎的，活脱脱的小混蛋仿佛无处不在，但当他回头寻觅才发现原来他没有留下一丝踪迹。他看过霍格沃茨保留的毕业照，和历年魁地奇冠军球队合影，这些都没有他，他不在这里毕业，也未从他手里抓到过金色飞贼。<br/>    ——或许应该让他抓到一次，他当年那么执着地与他争抢，为什么现在想也不想地付出一切？照片里的小哈利举着金色飞贼对他笑，他却在哭。他口袋里的即时通讯录闪光，他匆忙用袖子擦了擦脸，是赫敏的消息。他为德拉科争取的东西批了下来。他决定亲自去马尔福庄园，他需要出面，也需要面对。</p><p>    老人对他没有什么好脸色。哈利在递过去那枚梅林骑士二级勋章时自己也感到了浓浓的讽刺。一个鲜活的人的归宿，禁锢于一枚薄薄的金属片。一半还是因为救下的是这个曾经的救世主的光环。卢修斯看了他一眼，他的精神状态很差，已经浑浊的银灰色眼睛只有看向他的瞬间才闪过一丝锐利。<br/>    “波特先生，东西我收到了，请回吧。”<br/>    哈利犹豫着，这个巨大的庄园与他印象中不再相同，尽管依旧肉眼可见的华贵，但颜色那样柔和，光线明亮，地上的长毛绒毯会跟随脚印幻化出暗紫色的巨大花朵，一个比起庄园更愿意称为家的地方，他不觉得德拉科喜欢这些玩意，想必是为孩子做出的改变。如此温暖的环境却让他后背冰冷，十成十的压迫。他最终咬咬牙，“马尔福先生，我知道这样很冒犯，但请、请准许我去德拉科的房间看看他的画像，他对我很重要⋯⋯”<br/>    卢修斯猛地站起来，他的表情看起来就像是要用手杖把哈利的胸口戳穿。哈利二年级时就见过这个场面，虽然他苍老而失去威慑力，但哈利如今比那时还要恐惧，只因为那一份细小的渴望坚持站在原地。卢修斯并没有拿着手杖，他两手空空，但他向来可以，不借助魔杖地杀人诛心。<br/>    <br/>    “波特先生，请求你——”<br/>    “看在德拉科的份上，如果你还有一丝最后的良知——”<br/>    “请不要再来打扰一个失去孩子的父亲，和一个失去父亲的孩子。”<br/>    哈利几乎是落荒而逃。</p><p>    暴怒与伤心都在消耗老人为数不多的生命力。这个混蛋怎么还敢过来，他没被一道索命咒打在脸上的唯一一个原因就是他们还有斯科皮。卢修斯倚在沙发上休息了很久，才起身前往德拉科的书房。他和纳西莎一直以来都尽可能地回避那里。书房的主墙上架着象征着家主的蛇杖，曾经还是他的，德拉科没有拿手杖的习惯——毕竟在医院拿手杖很容易被误会成被人把腿打折了，因此只将它作为装饰物。卢修斯将勋章妥善地放好，这是马尔福家唯一的梅林骑士勋章，然而有什么用呢，谁愿意用它换取儿子鲜活的生命与一个支离破碎的家庭？桌子上摊开读了一半的书，羽毛笔还插在墨水瓶里，投资批复签了名没来得及寄出，甚至有一罐空了三分之一的摩卡咖啡冰糕，盖子还没有盖。这是德拉科生活了几十年的地方，浸泡在他成长痕迹中的庄园每一寸都浸润他的习气。就好像他下一秒便推门而入。在幻想与现实间承载满怀希望的煎熬，纵使眼前是伏地魔的尸山血海，也不会更恐怖。</p><p>    太令人崩溃了。回到房间的卢修斯和纳西莎都沉默着，德拉科走的太过突然，一句话也没有留下，自然也没有遗嘱。迫使他们近日复出、周旋，在各个势力间磋磨体力与内心，尽最后的力量为斯科皮争取更多。他们还有一口气，就不能让孩子稚嫩的双肩承担。本是熟悉的环境却无限放大连日以来的压抑。<br/>    “我要撑不住了，西茜。”<br/>    这些天纳西莎的眼泪就没有干过，没人会痛过一个母亲。但她只是说，“为了斯科，我们不能。”<br/>    好半天他才慢慢重复。<br/>    “为了斯科。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 圣芒戈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    成年人的崩溃是奢侈的，即便是行将就木也得不到命运的特赦。他们远不能倒下，因为斯科皮出事了。一个孩子，即便再乐观坚韧，也不能承受几年内接连遭遇的致命打击，他在夜里发起高烧，早晨下楼眼前一黑在自家的庄园踩空滚下楼梯。纳西莎迅速将孩子送到圣芒戈，治疗师仔细地为他做了检查，好在没有大碍，只是发烧和连日失眠与厌食导致的贫血。她留下了处方和几瓶魔药，吩咐斯科皮醒后喝下去就可以回家休养，当然，如果不放心的话也可以留院观察。<br/>    纳西莎感到懊悔，她与丈夫并不认可这个孩子的父母对他的血统教育，因此他们与孩子关系并不亲密。换做是她的儿子，她一定会在第一时间发现异常而不是由情况恶化到如此地步。他们必须做出改变，为爱子在世唯一血脉，也同样流淌着她的血。马尔福最后的家人必须互相扶持着走下去。斯科皮口袋里的即时通讯录发出亮光，纳西莎犹豫了一下拿出来。<br/> <br/>    斯科，你怎么样？嗯……你对新的麻瓜读物感兴趣吗，我看你去年选了麻瓜研究。——阿不思</p><p>    阿不思，阿不思•西弗勒斯•波特，真难得，三个名字哪一个给她的感觉都一言难尽。但他是斯科的朋友，她顺手飞来一支羽毛笔在纸上写下。</p><p>    孩子，这里纳西莎。——斯科皮</p><p>    字迹消失在纸上，这是已经传递过去的征兆。</p><p>    您好，马尔福老夫人，请问斯科皮现在在哪，为什么不是他给我回复呢？——阿不思<br/>他在圣芒戈，他今早昏倒了。——斯科皮</p><p>    对面没有字迹传过来了，接替德拉科工作的同事推开病房门走进来，向纳西莎表示遗憾与关切。并说德拉科在实验室还留下了一些魔药相关的研究手稿，整理出来交给她。<br/>    一摞很厚的羊皮纸，华丽的字迹她再熟悉不过，德拉科自一年级就每周都写好几封信回家，并且每次回学校的猫头鹰都会带着满载而归的糖果。后来他远离英国，虽然通讯频率降低了很多，但羊皮纸也变得越来越厚。他最近非常喜欢用一种黑暗中会闪着流光的苍绿色墨水，上面的墨迹还是新鲜的。羊皮纸也渗透着淡淡的魔药味——圣芒戈的消毒药水，儿子的衣服上也总带着这个味道。无处不在的窒息感笼罩着本该安详宁静的圣芒戈，此时此刻它越发像一只巨大的焚尸炉。</p><p>    忽然病房的门被砰地一声撞开，一个孩子紧紧攥着门把手伏在门边上，他额角带着汗珠，一头黑发乱糟糟，只一双眼睛苍翠的像暗夜里的流光，除了圆框眼镜和伤疤，活脱脱一个缩小了的他父亲。<br/>    阿不思喘息急促，“夫人，我，我来看看斯科，他出了什么事？”<br/>    “早上好，孩子，他只是发烧，而且近期休息的不太好……天！”纳西莎瞪圆了眼睛站起来，魔杖一指发射了一道亮光出去，“我叫治疗师过来！你在流血，孩子。”<br/>    阿不思有点茫然地低头，才发现自己的黑裤子已经吸饱了血贴在腿上，散发着浓浓的血腥气，门外哒哒的跑动声由远及近，一个女治疗师气急败坏地举着魔杖大叫。阿不思收到消息时候还在麻瓜界，他吓坏了，没有飞路网，就近随便找个没人地方幻影移形。他还未成年，魔咒也学的很差，但他怦怦作响的心脏无法顾及这些。几乎是在圣芒戈幻影移形点一落地便拔腿冲进去直到确定斯科皮没事，阿不思才后知后觉地感到失血的疼痛与缺氧的眩晕，他被推到五楼的魔咒伤害科，治疗师的声音模模糊糊地像隔着什么传进自己的耳朵里。<br/>    “胡闹！简直太胡闹了！……幻影移形……未成年……怎么可以！…………一定是很严重的分体……瞧这一路的血脚印，梅林啊！……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 可否别离</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     斯科皮醒来喝过魔药纳西莎便带他回了庄园，那口安静的焚尸炉里她一分钟也不想多待。但庄园有什么不同呢？同样处处存在儿子痕迹，四十载的流年无以回避。老年人的睡眠本就不多，这对上了年纪的夫妻经常能在夜半时分直直地感觉到对方的辗转反侧，以至于他们不得不借助一些小小的手段——夜里的生死水，日间的提神剂，能一时解脱出世间颠倒的浑浑噩噩。然而就连这些，也是他们的孩子留下的。<br/>    这一年的夏天雨水格外充沛，在自然的浸润下花园新栽的快乐鼠尾草，跳舞兰与极乐鸟花欢欣而丰茂，雨水落下的痕迹斜斜像剪碎了贴在窗上的月光。还有一只骨骼清奇的憨批孔雀就喜欢雨天在同类都在憩息棚里养精蓄锐时蹦出来在积水中左右横跳。空中花园垂吊的蔷薇每天都被家养小精灵勤勤恳恳地修剪，翩跹跌落的花瓣若紧紧牵着雨丝的手，那时碎裂的月光便会染上血色。</p><p>    “我无法再待下去了。”终于有一天卢修斯这样说，其实并没有过去多久。他自阿兹卡班回来，在这里他曾生活过几个月。他是去亲眼看着这个拙劣的乌龙喜剧一般结束儿子生命的人最后的审判——摄魂怪之吻。那是一种奇妙的感觉，一种灰烬里绽开的永生与近乎于万念俱灰的解脱。连绵的阴雨像是蛛网一样爬结，自心脏喷吐厚重的茧。“离开这里吧，西茜，走远一点，伊法魔尼的长角水蛇学院没准很适合斯科皮，现在办手续时间刚合适。”<br/>    “听起来不错，但可能不行，卢克。”纳西莎看着坐在长沙发上闭目养神的丈夫。“斯科皮不一定愿意。他和波特的小儿子⋯⋯”<br/>    “又他妈的是波特！”卢修斯猛地睁开眼睛，几乎咬牙切齿，“还欠这群杂种什么！我他妈这辈子！都不想！再听到任意一个波特的名字！”<br/>    一声巨响巨大的水晶吊灯剧烈摇晃着爆裂，屋里的石制雕塑，摆件，画框和烛台，通透的落地窗皆被一股暴戾的力量拧绞成尖利的碎片，哗啦啦碎片四溅。残骸没入地上的长毛绒毯，绒毯颤颤巍巍开出花，碎片趴伏在花瓣上仿佛凝结泪的霜。<br/>    “滚出去。”纳西莎喝退了被这场面吓得一边哭嚎一边用脑袋砸墙的小精灵，卢修斯的魔力失控——他自三岁就没有出现这种情况过了。她等着他慢慢平静下来，碎片聚集在二人身周铁甲咒边。他额头埋在双手里，大拇指死命搓揉自己的太阳穴，呼吸剧烈。<br/>    “抱歉，西茜。我只是⋯⋯吓到你了吗？好吧，好吧，我明白你的意思，也明白这些事说到底跟孩子没什么关系……我会去征求斯科皮的意见。”<br/>    “我没事，但我觉得有些事要告诉你。”纳西莎讲述了那天的事情，讲述了阿不思是怎样不顾一切地幻影移形，也讲述了他分体，腿上撕裂开踏着一地的血奔向斯科皮的病房。卢修斯冷哼一声，一句话也没有说，随后转身踏过一地狼藉，留下一个苍老的背影。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 何故哭泣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    嫣红开出艳阳般的水花，盥洗室肮脏的地面浸没人间。他连倒在地上也还在哭，脸都皱起来，汩汩带着生命力从他的体内逃出。不，不，哈利听见自己说，手足无措地跪在他身边，湿重的血侵染他的长袍，像水泥深处蔓延出的铁质菟丝花。它汲取着他的力气，迫使他脑袋一片空白只大张着绿色的眼睛跪着。<br/>    可是没有血，没有盥洗室的潮气，温暖的风声中甚至隐约带着繁华区的灯红酒绿。不再是在白衬衣下都肋骨分明的少年，他的肩臂覆盖了一层修长的肌肉，算不上矫健，却带着这个年龄该有的力量感。他的身躯安静地躺在那里，双眼紧闭，丝绸翻面的窄青果领散出暗光，弥漫起迷迭香调的琴酒仿若只是一次普通的不胜酒力，只身体在迅速失温。哈利紧握他冰冷的手，一遍遍在带着酒精的唇上落下苍凉的亲吻，如同空转的苍凉的心。<br/>    诗翁比豆故事集有老魔杖，复活石和隐形衣，却没有一吻就醒的麻瓜童话。世界静止待近凌晨，傲罗部和圣芒戈的人找到他们时看到的就是这样一幅画面，惊的不约而同后退一步。黑发男人标志性的眼镜滑落在地上，眼泪狼狈地涂满了两个人的脸，沉重如同沉没湖底的月亮般绝望而疯狂的一个个吻混杂无意识的呢喃。<br/>    “求求你……德拉科，醒过来，我求求你……不要再走了⋯⋯”<br/>    圣芒戈的人费了很大力气才将两人分开。德拉科冰凉的尸体完全僵硬，固定成一个半倚的诡异姿势，而黑发男人的背脊佝偻，石化咒一般比尸体还僵。其余人带着一言难尽的表情彼此进行了短暂的眼神交流，迫于那双呆滞的夹杂红色已经发黑的绿眼睛终究没敢进行多余的问话，打下大量的镇定魔药后他的身体终于松弛下来，睡的昏沉仿佛不会再睁开眼。<br/>    所以，不要醒过来。</p><p>    阿不思被迫醒过来，陈旧的木门发出彭彭彭仿佛砸在脑子里的敲击声，他想用静音咒，后来才想起来自己的魔杖自那次不成功的幻影移形就被收走，开学才能还给他。他的身体蜷缩在房间的扶手椅里，明明是六月的天气却全身发冷，连细瘦的脚趾都一并蜷缩，足背上筋络凸起。这个房间带着腐朽而陌生的华丽。墙壁边一口古旧的座钟显示着时间，已经是晚上七点多钟。<br/>    忽然面前伴随着空气爆裂声冒出一个咬牙切齿的老精灵，浑身覆盖着稀疏的恶心白毛，它骂骂咧咧地丢下一个餐盘，阿不思终于歇斯底里地咒骂，将食盘向它的头上砸过去，不过晚了一步，它消失了。餐盘连着粘稠的汤汁糊在墙壁上，落在地上甩的星星点点，阿不思蹲下身体。自从昨天搬到格里莫广场12号，已经一天没有吃东西，但他却感不到饥饿。<br/>    他分体的伤口当天就好了，但全身都痛，从心脏开始，他应该哭，事实上他在昨天金妮带着泪水亲吻他的时候他就该哭了，可他没有。他的泪腺瘪的像风干的癞蛤蟆，直到口袋里的即时通讯录闪起熟悉的光，尖锐的像要将他的瞳孔刺破。</p><p>    阿尔，最近怎么样？<br/>你觉得我们明天去对角巷是一个好主意吗？也许是，我有事找你。——斯科皮</p><p>    斯科，他摩挲着通讯录，带着些许茫然。他最终一个字也没写，只是攥紧了通讯录按在心口。沉默的空间给予他安全感，他再度昏昏沉沉地快睡过去时卧室门被轰开，他的爸爸站在门口看向他，绿色的眼睛和他流淌过一样的情绪，但只是伸出手臂让那只猫头鹰向他飞来，随后用魔杖整理好了一地狼藉。<br/>    猫头鹰体型巨大，并且全身都是闪着光的楠木金棕，眼睛，爪子和利喙流光溢彩仿佛黄金雕刻，耀眼而昂贵，是斯科皮的。即时通讯问世后没什么人养猫头鹰了，重金买一只用不着的宠物也只有马尔福家。它丢下信就展开翅膀，转了一圈找了个最舒适的地方站上去，好整以暇的样子仿佛料到了这将是一封等待许久的信笺。</p><p>亲爱的阿尔</p><p>    我等了很久你的回复，你收到我刚刚的信息了吗？发生了什么事，告诉我，我很担心你。</p><p>你的<br/>斯科皮</p><p><br/>    他没有发生什么，但他的父母离婚了，他们没法再继续下去。如果曾经隔了一段年少不经意的悸动，那么现在就隔了德拉科的一条命。詹姆和莉莉被金妮带走生活，阿不思选择了哈利，他自己都不知道为什么。他明明恨他恨极了。他质问过他，颤抖带着破音，“你们相爱！又为什么欺骗妈妈？”而后得到了这样的回答。<br/>    “我们从未相爱，我们自始至终以为对方只有憎恨。而他死的时候我才知道他爱我，他死了以后我才告诉他我也爱他。”</p><p>    他就连恨都恨不彻底，最有资格怨恨的只有斯科皮，他才是什么都失去了。阿不思没办法想下去，事关生命的感情走哪条路都不完美，阿不思和哈利背负了最后一根稻草地幸运着。他不知道怎样告诉斯科皮，如果斯科皮知道自己爸爸的付出却导致了阿不思破碎的家庭，他该怎么面对父亲的生命，和他曾经单纯地神化，又向往，最终却证明是一场巨大缺憾的父母感情？<br/>    阿不思才发觉自己的眼泪已经打湿了面前的羊皮纸，字迹洇开。他终于哭出来，歇斯底里无休无止。巨大的猫头鹰歪着脑袋看着他。</p><p>亲爱的斯科</p><p>    给我一点时间好吗，请留我一个人静一静。对不起，我不是拒绝你的好意，你永远是我最好的朋友，我只是需要时间。<br/>    真的很抱歉。<br/>    只是一段时间，我会给你回信，相信我</p><p>你的<br/>阿不思</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. cap ou pas cap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    蓝色与莓红色是什么？</p><p>    是霓虹灯映照的玫瑰，是蓝纸里的樱桃硬糖，是一张陈旧的电影海报，稚嫩的吻是链接浪潮与落霞的天际线。</p><p> </p><p>    快到七月下旬了，哈利仍在休假，他厌恶苍蝇一样一窝蜂的记者，与同事们好奇地欲言又止的目光。除此之外更让他担心的是阿不思。父子交流并不顺利，儿子在回避他，准确的来说在回避着所有人，包括斯科皮，他每隔几天就会将一封信交到哈利手里。巨大的猫头鹰等不到零食也等不到回信，愤怒地将翅膀在阿不思头上拍一下飞出去。</p><p>    “孩子，我不认为你没有面对这些的能力。”</p><p>    “事实上我没有，爸爸，我……”阿不思吸了一口气，“我害怕自己忍不住打开它们，又……又害怕看到斯科对我的看法。”</p><p>    “你在担心这个？阿尔，他不会，斯科是个善良的孩子。”</p><p>    “我会，我会觉得我在利用他。”</p><p>    阿不思有太多的事情想告诉斯科皮，但他不敢，这次血淋淋的意外却打开了他心的间隙，细密的光线洒下来，那是爱，他希望分享给斯科皮的爱，但不是现在。斯科现在除了他还有别的选择吗，他已经什么都不剩下了。他希望斯科对他有一样的想法，但不应该在他最脆弱的时候，爱的前提是自由，不该是趁虚而入的救赎，不该是别无选择的旅途。</p><p> </p><p>    格里莫广场12号太旧了，哈利打算在阿不思六年级开学后整体修葺一遍，忽然又想到了风格巨变的马尔福庄园和会开花的长毛地毯。他拜托赫敏与罗恩来，以罗丝与雨果想念阿不思为借口将他接走，他需要阳光，花园，游戏与同龄人。而他需要碟片，酒精，以及一些简单的麻瓜食物。窗帘紧闭着，德拉科的绣像连同巨大的挂毯被一同遮盖，老式笔记本电脑笨重的光驱像一张缺牙的嘴，旧碟片填进去发出嘎吱嘎吱的咀嚼声。</p><p>    这部电影他完全是看着封面选的。封面的孩子稚嫩的像德拉科第一次对他伸出手一样。世界被分为蓝色和莓红色两个部分。他中途睡着了两次，再醒来时只看到场景回溯如走马灯变幻，世间万物向心空转。</p><p>    所以呢，cap ou pas cap？有什么用，不用问都知道没有人敢，逃来逃去都是在错过的影子里盘桓。荧屏里的人还在接吻，在教堂里，铁轨上，巴士点，第一次见面的校车。现实里没有人说为什么，没有人说不要走，没有人说我恨你，也没有人说我爱你。</p><p> </p><p>    七年级他就应该在庄园抓住近在咫尺的他不顾一切吻上去，</p><p>    六年级他就该将崩溃的他抵在盥洗室的镜子上，用嘴唇堵回他的眼泪，</p><p>    五年级他应该当着粉红蛤蟆的面与她的特别调查组组长在有求必应屋里唇舌纠缠</p><p>    四年级的白鼬，三年级的假摄魂怪，二年级的公共休息室，一年级他就不应该去抢那什么鬼的记忆球。他应该将他从扫帚上拉下来在草地上亲吻，狠狠吻到窒息，吻到世界解离，总好过无法挽回时才说我爱你。</p><p> </p><p>    别人笔下演绎的爱情可以是凝固的永远，现实中的他等待的是一个人的长眠。哈利握住了魔杖，重拾握住格兰芬多宝剑那样青春和勇气。他决定去做了，就像他一直以来要做却没做的那样。他无惧于可能会将他绞碎的屏障，无惧于可能是愤怒的索命咒，无惧于威森加摩擅闯宅邸的指控，他要见到他，哪怕是画像也要把没听见的话听完。幻影移形的亮光自杖尖萌生，庄园的坐标如同刻入大脑一样熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>    下一秒他自空中直直坠入河里。</p><p>    那个坐标他被马人踢到脑袋也不会弄错，庄园在原地消失，取而代之的是一条麻瓜河流，像赤胆忠心咒一样。但不是，它被彻底封闭，连同里面古老的新生的腐朽的蓬勃的光明的黑暗的，十几代人的心血与传承一起。    </p><p> </p><p>    蓝色与莓红色是什么？</p><p>    可能是更糟糕的东西。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 最后的玫瑰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    七月底阿不思才又等到猫头鹰，距离上一次斯科皮的猫头鹰送来信已经过去了近三个星期。他感到不安，这种不安让他更不敢去拆开之前的信笺。但当他听到鹰喙敲击他窗户时真真切切地感受到了安心与欣喜——不过只有短暂的一瞬。它体型中等毛色灰暗，不像斯科皮那只油光水滑闪着金光的翅膀巨大带起罡风。它非常普通，只是霍格沃茨的公用猫头鹰。<br/>    霍格沃茨的老猫头鹰将入学通知书扔在阿不思面前，他才惊觉时间已经过去那么久。阿不思拿出了那张活点地图，带着怀念看过霍格沃茨空荡荡的走廊与教室，以他对斯科的了解，出了这样的事以后他会更愿意在暖暖的壁炉边看书而不是冰凉的走廊里乱转吧。自己陪级长夜巡算违反规定吗，还是应该提前把活点地图给他？他一面胡思乱想一面抽出了信，入学通知书没什么特别的内容，不出所料他连对角巷都不用去，大部分东西用詹姆用过的就可以，他一点也不介意——詹姆的教材新得像刚从书店的架子上拿下来，那书可比脸还干净，阿不思都想不通为什么就这么个人，成绩还漂亮的能当男生学生会主席。<br/>    抽出了信件后信封还是沉甸甸的，阿不思有些奇怪地向外倒了倒，有东西掉在地上，他看清后整个人后退几步坐在椅子上，连身到心踉踉跄跄。<br/>    一枚斯莱特林级长徽章。</p><p>    “爸爸！”魔法法律执行司的门被撞开，动作粗鲁与礼节两个字没有任何关系，阿不思径直走向哈利的办公桌将徽章递过去，“我不知道它为什么在我这里，这明明是斯科的，我不能拿着它。爸爸，帮我飞路麦格教授，我需要问清楚这是怎么回事。”<br/>    “我真是想不通你，孩子。你有胆量摸进魔法部闯我的办公室，却没有胆量面对斯科皮的信吗？”哈利从抽屉里抽出一叠薄薄信封，“还是说，你自己都不知道自己害怕什么？”<br/>    “我……”我知道。阿不思想，他太知道了，爱能使人变成懦夫。<br/>    “你在蒙蔽自己，阿不思，太多的时候我们依赖时间来解决我们的问题，但只是错的越来越彻底。”<br/>    或许你会明白我的意思，用比你想象中还快的速度，真是个傻孩子。哈利想，或许就是这样遗传了自己父亲的性格使得相爱的孩子走上了和自己父亲一模一样的路。他的人生中有人教他用爱打败伏地魔，但没有人教他如何用爱打败自以为是的墙，但阿不思不会，他的人生会有人教他这些，让他站在父亲的肩膀上走下去。</p><p>    阿不思一头雾水地接过信，信封简陋的就是随便折了折的羊皮纸，没有火漆，连地址日期都没写——一看就是即时通讯用习惯了的后遗症。那么风姿昳丽的猫头鹰送这个简直就像逐光彗扫地一样暴殄天物，不知道它会不会也气的大翅膀拍自己主人的头。</p><p>亲爱的阿尔<br/>        <br/>        今天祖父问我愿不愿意去伊法魔尼，他们想带我前往美国生活。我挺意外，我还以为以他的性格会不问我的意见直接带我走。我理解祖父母的想法，他们越来越老，父亲对他们的影响太大，无论在圣芒戈休养还是在庄园，对他们都是一件残忍的事。<br/>        祖父答应给我时间考虑，我也不清楚我的想法，但我觉得我得问问你，我会等你。</p><p>你的<br/>斯科皮</p><p><br/>亲爱的阿尔<br/>        <br/>        你父母的事情我在报纸上看到了。我很抱歉，也很遗憾，但毫无疑问，他们依然很爱你，即便不在一起生活，爱是永远不变的。<br/>        我和画像里的父亲说话，他在画中看起来比实际还要年轻，当提到伊法魔尼时，我们很想给对方一个拥抱。我没敢与他交谈关于祖父母的身体状况和你父母的事，我敢打赌他会很难过，那不是他的本意。<br/>        你呢，阿不思，我希望你一切都好。</p><p>你的<br/>斯科皮</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的阿尔<br/>        <br/>        上次埃德蒙在生气，因为你没有准备他喜欢的零食，真是挑剔的家伙。他不喜欢雨天工作，但今年夏天几乎天天都在下雨。<br/>        祖父母在计划将新的宅邸安置在马萨诸塞还是佛罗里达，那是个温暖的地方，我在书里读到过。他们在催促我做出决定了，他们说，在伊法魔尼绝对不会有人在我的箱子上写些无聊的话，他们不知道，现在霍格沃茨也不会有人这么做了，我还是级长呢。吃完早饭我看到家里的小精灵给祖母送去提神剂，他们的身体越来越差了。开学了我就会返回学校，而祖父母留在庄园日日面对这父亲的遗物生活，这太残忍了，我不得不考虑他们。可陌生的伊法魔尼对我也是一样残忍，我不知道怎么选择，真的不知道，我很矛盾，阿不思。</p><p>你的<br/>斯科皮</p><p>    最后一封信与前几封隔了段时间，墨迹的颜色换了另一种。</p><p>致我最好的朋友阿不思<br/>        <br/>        伊法魔尼其实不是个糟糕的决定，对不对，它也有一个学院，以一条蛇为代表。我想它会选择斯莱特林的我，毕竟我真的不擅长治疗，也不喜欢冒险。<br/>        我会把在那里发生的有趣的事告诉你，但是要选择一个巧妙的时间，毕竟我们之间有时差这种东西存在，可能你需要提醒我，我总容易一时高兴就忘记，我不想半夜弄醒你让你顶着黑眼圈上课，也不想让你上课时候书包发光。<br/>        斯莱特林是个不错的学院，至少它的制服很漂亮。伊法魔尼的制服是蓝色与莓红色，有一个有趣的说法，这是拉文克劳与树莓派的组合，很奇怪对不对？……开学后我会给你寄照片，你可不要给别人看，他们一定会嘲笑我的发色穿这个活像个翻糖蛋糕。还有可怜的埃德蒙，他大概终于发现巨大翅膀的用场了，飞过一整个大洋一定是艰难的工作，希望他坚持的住。<br/>        我会永远想你的，永远希望你一切都好。</p><p>你忠实的<br/>斯科皮·许珀里翁·马尔福<br/>2022.7.10</p><p>    阿不思立在原地，目光停留在最后一封信件上再也动不了了。骤然的失去感让他大脑一片空白失去了思考能力。比如为什么前几封信连日期都没有他的父亲却准确地排列好交给他。“我明白了……”他都做了些什么，他自以为是的成全只会在斯科最需要他的时候将对方推走。</p><p>    “你知道我的意思了吗，孩子，逃避永远解决不了问题。”<br/>    阿不思木然的点头，父亲将另一样东西塞到他的手里。他低头看到盖着伊法魔尼签章的入学手续。<br/>    伊法魔尼？！阿不思惊地跳起来，后知后觉地反应过来发生了什么事。下一秒他的脸色涨得通红，就像蓦地将他的感情剥开在光天化日之中。<br/>    “爸爸！你怎么能……这是我的隐私！我让你保管我的信件不是为了让你拿来偷看！你……你这是违法的，你没有权利这样做！”<br/>    他大喊大叫，但哈利只是平静的看着他。</p><p>    “那根魔杖，是德拉科的。”<br/>    “什……”愤怒的阿不思忽然听到父亲没头没尾地来这么一句，他愣了一瞬，随后反应过来爸爸在讲什么，这下他连脖子都红了。<br/>    “说到隐私，这我们得好好讨论一下，小子，你真的以为我不知道你跑到我的书房里做了什么事吗？斯内普教授能被你俩气的活过来。”<br/>    谁让你把那种记忆不自己收好，阿不思暗搓搓地想。哈利摘下眼镜揉了揉眼，吐出一口疲惫的气，爸爸也在承受着，他也疲惫极了。阿不思的气焰全都干瘪下去，垂着头盯着地毯。<br/>    “那是德拉科的魔杖，就是用它打败了伏地魔。现在你知道了，我们之间到底错过了多少。”<br/>    一个笨贼，毁了一个人，两个家庭和四个孩子。也彻彻底底地摧毁了哈利自己。其余人在悲伤中沉浸一霎就可以转身追寻新的人生，只他一个在暗涌中上下挣扎，像进不去的9¾站台和疾驰而去的列车。可能更早，他和德拉科都是吞噬在过去中的人，没有一个得以从战争中抽身。过去的几十年人生并不是时光的馈赠，没有人走的出提前写好结局的故事。</p><p>    “阿不思，我是你的爸爸，我宁愿你恨我，也不愿你后悔。”<br/>    桌上霍格沃茨级长徽章和伊法魔尼入学申请静静地并排躺着，反射着月亮般柔和的光。</p><p> </p><p><br/>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>